Conventionally, there is known an input device such as a touch sensor that gives a tactile sense to a user so as cause the user to recognize an acceptance of the input operation. This input device controls a “vibration element that gives a vibration to the user” in response to a “detection result of a vibration element that detects the vibration to an operation surface” so as to give, to the user, feedback on a predetermined operation feeling (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-109429, for example).
However, there exists a problem that the conventional input device needs a “vibration element that detects a vibration of an operation surface” and “vibration element that vibrates the operation surface,” and thus the input device becomes large.